familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Salem Township, Allegan County, Michigan
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1627034 |website = http://www.salemtownship.org/ |footnotes = }} Salem Township is a civil township of Allegan County in the U.S. state of Michigan. The population was 3,486 at the 2000 census. Communities *'Burnips' is an unincorporated community near the center of the township at . It was first known as Salem Center. James Burnips was a local landowner and built the first store there in 1856. He began selling lots of land for building in 1858. A post office named "Burnip's Corners" opened in 1868, and the name was changed to "Burnips" in 1915. The ZIP code is 49314. *'Diamond Springs' is an unincorporated locale in the southeast corner of the township on the Rabbit River at . It was first settled in 1867 and had a post office from 1871 until 1875, and then reopend again six months later until closing in 1905. *'New Salem' is an unincorporated community in the northeast corner of the township at . A post office first opened there in 1857 and opened and closed several times until 1865, after which it remained in operation until closing 1905. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 36.0 square miles (93.3 km²), of which, 35.8 square miles (92.6 km²) of it is land and 0.3 square miles (0.7 km²) of it (0.75%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,486 people, 1,151 households, and 941 families residing in the township. The population density was 97.5 per square mile (37.6/km²). There were 1,181 housing units at an average density of 33.0 per square mile (12.7/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 96.99% White, 0.14% African American, 1.03% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.57% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.84% of the population. There were 1,151 households out of which 46.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 72.5% were married couples living together, 6.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.2% were non-families. 14.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.03 and the average family size was 3.37. In the township the population was spread out with 31.8% under the age of 18, 8.6% from 18 to 24, 34.8% from 25 to 44, 17.2% from 45 to 64, and 7.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 104.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.5 males. The median income for a household in the township was $48,203, and the median income for a family was $54,625. Males had a median income of $37,768 versus $26,164 for females. The per capita income for the township was $19,620. About 2.6% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.9% of those under age 18 and none of those age 65 or over. Notable people The Honorable Francis Adam Goodman, a veteran of the Civil War, represented Salem Township in the State Legislature from 1881-1883. References *Romig, Walter. Michigan Place Names. Detroit: Wayne State University Press, 1986. External links * Salem Township Category:Townships in Allegan County, Michigan